And This Is Why You Always Buy Rin Oranges
by Inside Out Musica
Summary: They're out of oranges. Len chooses not to buy any more. This is what happens. Sucky summary, pssh. Rated T for language.


**A/N: Harhar. Drippy little oneshot. OH PSSH, cuz I already had this here. No worries, Control Freaks 4 will come out. Eventually.**

**The truth is, this was a school assignment. So I figured, why not put something I already wrote online? This should please your patience. Or at least calm it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't even need to say it. You know it's true.**

And This Is Why You Always Buy Rin Oranges

"Len, come on. It's your turn to go the market, anyway." The pink-haired woman sighed as she pleaded.

"Luka-san, you know it's not my turn." Her companion, a young blond boy, shook his head. "And besides, I'm too tired. Remember? We had a concert today with no breaks _at all_ in between."

Luka certainly remembered. Especially since she tripped during that concert while walking on stage. But what was she supposed to do? It wasn't her fault the designers made her wear extremely long clothing during that ONE song. But still.

And why did they have to go the market anyway? The house was out of oranges. And Len's twin sister, Rin, who loved oranges till the end of time, would most likely flip out of control once she found out. Last time that happened, there were weapons involved, and Luka certainly did _not_ want to relive flying knives almost chopping her head off.

"Len, please. You know I can't ask anyone else without them buying a life supply of their own food." The last time they were out of food, Luka had sent Miku to the market to buy eggs and milk. The young tealette had instead brought home about 30 pounds of leeks.

"I already told you no, Luka-san. And besides, we can easily just buy them tomorrow, before Rin wakes up." Len easily saw sense in this plan. Rin usually slept late, even when she wasn't tired. With the added exhaustion, she'd be up at 3 in the afternoon, Len figured.

"Well, I don't know if stores open that early anyway. What if she wakes up now and wants an orange? You know she's a midnight snacker." Luka said with hesitation.

_Damn it_, Len thought. He forgot about Rin's snacking habit. Luka was right, as always. But he was just _so tired_; he didn't even want to think about anything anymore.

"Calm down, Luka-san. I'll try to wake up early tomorrow and I'll go get Rin her oranges. And we won't have an incident like last time, I promise." Len shuddered at the thought of those flying knives. He put a hand on Luka's shoulder to try to calm her down. "Okay?"

Luka stayed silent, her face hardened with worry. Then she sighed.

"Alright, Len, I'll trust you. But if Rin starts yelling in the morning, we only have you to blame." She looked at him with a stern look in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."

_The next morning_

Len woke up to hear something crash. It sounded like a pretty heavy crash, too.

_Oh, shit, that better just be a car accident or something,_ Len thought in a panic.

But he knew that the crash sounded too close to be from outside. And that only meant…

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY ORANGES?" Rin screamed from downstairs. _Oh, and speak of the devil_. But he would never say that to her face, or he would say goodbye to the world. At least for a couple of days.

_Crash_. Another crash. Len figured she was either throwing dogs, or kicking tables. He rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, screeching to a halt when he saw what had happened.

The dining table was flipped over. The whole thing. Don't ask how Rin got so strong, because Len sure didn't know. Other than that, there were shards of glass on the floor, splatters of colored liquids (Len guessed they were juice) on the wall, and in the middle of it all was Len's usually innocent twin sister.

Her usually crisp white ribbon that sat upon her head was stained with a red dye on the corners, and her clothes were wrinkled and splattered on. Her expression was full of fury, and Len swore that her eyes were a deep crimson, instead of their normal color, which was a nice ocean blue.

She turned to him, slowly and slightly menacingly.

"Len, did you know there were no oranges?" Len jumped. Sure, he knew that his sister could be scary. But this was a whole new level of scary he hadn't seen before. It was even worse than Tei's normal expression, which was creepy enough for him.

"U-uhh, me and Luka were talking about it last night, and we wanted to get more, but the store was closed and we were all too tired to go, b-because, you know the concert and all…" He tried explaining quickly, stammering a little (extremely shota-like, may I add), and backing up to try to nullify the power of Rin's death glare.

"So you KNEW and didn't bother to go GET ANY?"

"Seriously! We were all tired! Everyone else went to bed anyways!"

A knife flew at the wall, just barely missing the top of Len's head. Now, Rin knew that she shouldn't be throwing knives, especially not at her twin brother, who she did love to pieces, but the fact that there were no oranges just blinded her. She grabbed all the knives out of the drawers and slowly crept towards Len, who was cowering against the wall (also shota-like).

Len ran.

"AAAHHHHH!" His screams were so loud, surely everyone in the world could hear them.

Knife after knife flew by him, piercing the wall in front of him. If Rin wasn't careful, which she surely wasn't, one of those could take his head off.

Len finally reached a corner.

_Shit, dead end!_ He turned around to see Rin clutching a big sharp knife in her hand, ready to slash down and maybe take him with it. Len made a mental note to himself before possibly facing his doom: _If I live through this, ALWAYS buy Rin her oranges!_

**A/N PSSHH YA GOTTA LOVE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**I overexaggerated Rin's anger a _little_ too much. What? It adds humor. Don't ask.**

**I sure hope this doesn't get me a bad grade or anything. I did add the swears and stuff after turning it in. CUZ APPARENTLY THESE WORDS AREN'T APPROPRIATE FOR SCHOOL.**

**BTW, go check out my poll. If you don't understand it, read my other story first. ~self advertisement~**

**And that's it. REVIEW!**


End file.
